1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ankle clamp assembly, and more particularly to an ankle clamp assembly for an invention table, which can be adjusted easily and quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional inversion table (50) holds a person's body to relax or relieve back pain, and has a mounting bracket (51), a table (52) and an ankle clamp assembly (53). The mounting bracket (51) has two connecting plates, a front frame, a rear frame and two folding links. Each connecting plate has multiple mounting holes. The front frame is U-shaped and has two ends. The ends are connected pivotally to the mounting holes respectively in the connecting plates. The rear frame is U-shaped and has two top ends. The top ends are connected securely to the mounting holes respectively in the connecting plates. The folding links are connected between the front and rear frames to hold the mounting bracket (51) in a triangular configuration when the inversion table (50) is in use and allow the front and rear frames to fold together when the inversion table (50) is not being used. The table (52) is attached pivotally between the connecting plates of the mounting bracket (51), holds a person's body before the table (52) is inverted and has a bottom end. The ankle clamp assembly (53) is connected to the bottom end of the table (52) and clamps and holds a person's ankles when the table (52) is pivoted to an inverted position.
However, conventional inversion tables have some shortcomings.
1. The conventional inversion table has many components to form the ankle clamp assembly.
2. The ankle clamp assembly of the conventional inversion table can hold a person's ankles but does not enclose and firmly grasp the person's ankles.
3. The ankle clamp assembly will make manufacturing the invention table more expensive.
The invention provides an ankle clamp assembly for an inversion table that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.